Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle in which a fuel tank and an engine body arranged in a lower side of the fuel tank are mounted to a body frame, and an intake device is arranged at a position covered by the fuel tank from above, the intake device including: an air cleaner; a connecting tube; a throttle device; and a resonator, an upstream end of the connecting tube being connected to the air cleaner, the throttle device including a throttle valve and being connected to a downstream end of the connecting tube.
Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in Japanese Patent No. 3685220 a two-wheeled motor vehicle in which a resonator is connected to an intake pipe arranged between a throttle body as a throttle device and an engine body. Further, it is well-known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-47294 a two-wheeled motor vehicle in which the resonator is connected to a connecting tube arranged between a throttle body and an air cleaner.
However, in the two-wheeled motor vehicle disclosed in the above Japanese Patent No. 3685220, since a connection portion of the resonator to the intake pipe positions near an intake port, it is necessary to further enhance measures for disorder of mixture ratio occurring due to fuel gas staying within the resonator corresponding to blow-back of intake, measures for backfire, measures for radiant heat from the engine body, measures for noise in the air cleaner positioned at an upstream portion of the intake device, and the like. On the other hand, in the two-wheeled motor vehicle disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-47294, although the above problems do not occur, there is a problem that fuel, water or the like condensed within the resonator invades in the throttle device during non-use time of the vehicle after an engine is stopped and easily attaches to a throttle valve.